


Don't Stand So Close To Me, Little Brother

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where Jon is part of the Stoker family, Jon and Danny become more intimate than anticipated.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker, Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker/Jonathan Sims, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Danny Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Danny's heart stops when the door flies open.

"Danny?"

"Jesus, Jon!" He slaps his hands over his hard-on, closing his thighs as he tries to hide from Jon. "Close the fucking door!"

Jon, who is staring at him with wide eyes, hurries to obey- only he stays in the room, simply closing the door so he and Danny are left alone for sure. Danny groans, face burning with a deep flush as he rolls onto his side and away from the door, closing his eyes. Maybe Jon will take a hint and leave, and they can proceed to pretend that this never happened. He curls up on himself, trying to will his throbbing erection to go away.

Hesitant footsteps approach the bed, the mattress sinking as Jon sits down on the edge.

"Danny," he asks. "What are you doing? I heard you calling for Tim."

God, it just keeps getting worse. Danny groans again, taking a deep breath before turning over onto his back again, covering himself with one hand while reaching for his covers with another one.

"Wanking." He yanks the covers up to his waist, and it makes him feel a little better. He still can't make himself face Jon, although he can tell that Jon is looking at him. "I'm sure you know what that is."

"Well, of course I do." There is distinct offense in Jon's voice, and despite his utter mortification, Danny can't help but smile over that. He risks a glance at Jon, who is, indeed, watching him closely, curiously. "And you were calling Tim's name. That's- well."

"Perverted. You can say that." Danny sighs, feeling relieved when he finally feels himself soften. He can't imagine it really helps at this point, given what Jon has seen already, but Danny can appreciate the illusion. "I know it's- it's not right."

Jon is silent, which is unusual and unnerving. Danny wonders if this is the part where Jon leaves the room, when he goes to tell Tim. Tim isn't at the house right now and neither are their parents, but there are phones, and Danny knows he won't stop Jon. His little brother, his gremlin, has always been precious to him.

"It's- unusual," Jon says, his voice tentative. "But, well, feelings are feelings. You can't help them sometimes."

Danny can tell that Jon doesn't really know what to say, but the fact that he's trying to comfort Danny in the first place touches him, to the point Danny aches. It makes him want to hug his brother and ruffle his curly hair, but he holds back, not believing that his touch is welcome. He still thinks he should send Jon off, and hope that they can both forget about this.

But before he gets a chance to even try that, he gets the surprise of his life when Jon asks:

"Can I see?"

Danny wonders if this is what a sucker punch feels like. "What?"

"What you're doing. The- masturbation." Jon glances away for a moment, his expression bashful, but it doesn't take long for him to meet Danny's eyes again. "I'm curious."

It's insane. Danny knows his brother: Jon wants to know everything about everything, no matter how nosy he's being, and now that he has been introduced to a new thing, he wants to know all about it. Danny knows he should say no.

He pushes the covers off, parting his legs.

"Okay," he says. "Watch."

Danny takes his now soft cock into his hand, biting his lip as he begins to stroke it. He expects it to feel awkward with Jon sitting there, watching him with such intense concentration, but it's actually- it's actually really fucking _hot_ , and Danny can feel himself hardening fast, his fist moving quickly up and down along his length as Jon leans closer to get a better look. It doesn't take long until a pearl of pre-come is forming on the tip, and Danny has to swallow a moan as Jon bends in even closer to watch it trickle down.

"You know-" Danny snaps his mouth shut. What is he doing?

"What?" Jon doesn't look up, still staring at Danny's cock.

"You could help me." Danny can't stop his mouth from babbling, gripping his cock tight as Jon finally glances up at him in surprise. "You know, you interrupted me. It's a little hard for me to focus. You could help."

This could be it, the thing that makes Jon go away.

"What do you want me to do?" Jon asks, licking his lips. It's an alluring sight, in a way Danny never thought it would be. Danny releases his cock, feeling it twitch against the air as he reaches out, grasping Jon carefully by his slender wrist.

"Wrap your fingers around it." He guides Jon's hand to his cock, and this time he can't stop himself from crying out softly as Jon does exactly that, curling his slim fingers around Danny's length. "Now, um, move them. Like you saw me do."

For a moment, Jon doesn't move at all, simply keeping his warm hand there while Danny throbs in his loose hold. Then, he tightens his fingers around Danny's cock, stroking him slowly, carefully, as if he's afraid of hurting him. Danny moans, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes, amazed that this is really happening. His little brother is really touching him, jerking him off, and it's wonderful. He resists the urge to thrust up into Jon's hand as Jon keeps stroking him, his touch getting firmer, more confident.

"Do you like it?" Jon asks him. "Is it good?"

Danny nods, unable to say anything. He's so close now, his balls drawing up tight, his hips making tiny jerks as he fights hard to hold them back, to keep himself from scaring Jon. He doesn't want him to go away, he doesn't want him to ever leave now.

"Tell me," Jon asks, squeezing him tight, but Danny is already coming, breaking out of his own control as he thrusts up into Jon's grip just once, spilling himself over his hand. Jon makes a surprised little sound, but he keeps his hand there, still stroking Danny as Danny's cock jerks in his hand, as Danny keeps rolling his hips. Danny slaps a hand over his own mouth, wailing against his palm as he falls down on the bed, breathing heavily as Jon's hold on him finally loosens.

Danny opens his eyes, seeing as Jon stares at his come-stained hand with a mixture of curiosity and distaste. It's an adorable look and Danny chuckles, catching Jon's attention.

"Was it-?" Jon licks his lips again, his expression turning hesitant. "Was it good?"

Danny laughs, sitting up and reaching out with his hand.

"It was fantastic," he says, ruffling Jon's hair just as Jon's eyes light up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Danny continue their thing and experiment with oral.
> 
> Words used to describe Jon's anatomy: cock, slit, folds, hole.

Things are- almost normal, afterwards. Jon still wants to spend time with Danny, still looks at him with adoring eyes, and Danny- Danny can't stop thinking about Jon's hand around his cock, the warmth of it, the strength of his grip. It was _amazing_ , the whole experience, and Danny feels terrible guilt about it. He shouldn't have enjoyed it so much, or made it happen in the first place. Jon is his brother, his little owl. Danny is supposed to be better than this, protect him.

But now, when he jerks off at night and thinks of Tim, Jon keeps slipping into his mind.

*

"What are you doing?" Jon asks, flopping down next to Danny on the sofa.

Danny's face heats up. Officially, he's in the living room watching a documentary about Victorian London, taking advantage of mum having a nap upstairs and dad not being home. In reality, he's waiting for Tim to come out of the shower; he has been listening to the water stream, imagining it trickling down Tim's broad shoulders, the long, muscular slope of his back, his slim legs. It's pathetic, but these are the little moments he lives for with Tim, the moments he catches their older brother vulnerable; he will take whatever he can. Usually, he's been able to enjoy these moments in peace.

But Jon, once he's interested in something, tends to notice every single detail about that something, and nothing escapes his attention. Right now, his interest is Danny's interest in Tim, and he's going to be relentless about wanting to know all about it.

"Um," Danny starts, but he doesn't have a chance to come up with a lie; the bathroom door opens, and as both Danny and Jon turn to look, Tim comes out, a towel around his waist and another in his hands as he scrubs his hair. Danny stares at his chest and stomach, the bulge of his groin underneath the towel, and the sight makes his heart beat faster.

"Hey, squirts," Tim says as he walks past them and towards his room, giving them a quick grin. "Don't let cartoons corrupt you."

"It's not a cartoon!" Danny wants to throw something at Tim for calling him a 'squirt', but instead he stares at Tim's back as Tim laughs and walks away, loving the way Tim's muscles move beneath his skin as he keeps rubbing himself dry. Danny looks away only when Tim ducks into his room and closes the door, turning around to meet Jon's frowning face.

"Still thinking about him, aren't you?" Jon asks, a pout in his voice. "I thought I helped you."

"You did, and it was great! I liked it a lot." Danny rests his hand on the top of Jon's head, giving his hair a ruffle. Jon's frown doesn't disappear, but he doesn't pull away from the touch either, which is a good sign. "It's just- well, I keep thinking about him, you know?" Danny sighs, letting his hand drop down on Jon's shoulder. "I don't think I'm going to stop anytime soon."

Jon says nothing, but his forehead smoothens up, his expression turning contemplative. It's always an adorable look on Jon, and Danny can't help but watch him as Jon takes his time to think.

"You know-" Jon quiets down, hesitating.

"What?" Danny has to keep his fingers from tightening around Jon's shoulder in anticipation.

"I can help you more," Jon says, licking his lips. He glances up to meet Danny's eyes, looking bashful. "It seemed to be easy enough. It would bring you relief, I think."

Tim already made Danny feel warm all over before, but now his cock twitches at the idea of Jon touching him again with his slender hand, gripping him. "We shouldn't," he whispers, although he knows he is going to lose this fight. Never wanted to win it in the first place, in fact. "You're my little brother."

"Not _that_ little." Jon gives him a half-hearted shove, but although his mouth is smiling, his eyes are dark and serious. "It would be okay, Danny. You will think of him less that way and be less distracted. I don't mind at all."

Danny glances around to see if Tim is still in his room, then listens to if their mum is still having a nap upstairs, if there are still no signs of their father coming home. 

"All right," he says once he's sure, taking Jon's hand.

*

It becomes a routine for them. Jon comes to Danny's room, Danny gets his trousers and pants off and Jon takes his cock into his hand, stroking him to an orgasm. They have to be careful about it, always lock the door, keep their - Danny's - voices down, clean up afterwards, and every time it happens, Danny thinks that Jon will have enough and stop.

But Jon is a curious critter. He likes to examine Danny's cock, feel up its textures, its shape, glaring at it in concentration as it throbs in his hand. He likes to stare at Danny's face, watching him as his hips twitch helplessly against the bed, as he comes, and all of it is just so arousing that Danny can't stand it. He never used to think of Jon this way, never saw him in a sexual sense at all, but although Danny never, ever stops thinking about Tim, he thinks about Jon now too, about his severe little face, about his mouth.

Despite his growing want, Danny doesn't expect things to go further than this, but Jon shocks him again.

"I want to try something," Jon tells him one Saturday, when their parents are asleep and Tim is off on a date, a first one with a girl who Danny doesn't like. Danny has been a little frustrated about the whole thing and Jon's hand has felt especially sweet on him because of that, to the point a potential distraction from it bothers him.

"Go ahead," he says anyway, because Danny can't say no to Jon. Jon is lying on his stomach between Danny's bare legs and is running his fist up and down the length of Danny's cock in a loose hold, teasing him. Now, he gives Danny a small smile as he props himself up a little, inhaling quickly before leaning down to Danny's groin.

The first flick of Jon's tongue against his cock makes Danny cry out in surprise, and he has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep more noise down, staring down at Jon with wide eyes. He can't believe- he moans beneath his hand as Jon licks him again, tentatively, lapping at the head of his cock while looking Danny in the eyes, still stroking Danny's shaft with his hand. His tongue is warm and wet, inquiring, his lips soft. Danny's hips jerk before he can hold them back, which makes Jon groan and sputter, but before Danny can say anything, Jon parts his lips more and takes him deeper in, turning Danny's apology into a moan.

"Jesus," he whispers against his palm as Jon starts to _suck_ , dark eyes sliding shut as he focuses on Danny's cock, dropping his hand down so he can fondle Danny's balls, drawing his cock in even more. Danny closes his eyes too, his breathing harsh as he throbs in Jon's wet mouth, against his warm tongue. Jon gives his balls a slight squeeze and Danny's hips thrust upwards, making Jon gag.

"Sorry!" Danny says, taking his hand away from his mouth so Jon can hear him properly, but Jon just shakes his head, keeps sucking him, keeps caressing him and it's _blissful_ , and Danny covers his mouth again as small, breathy cries keep escaping his lips, as he gets closer to the edge. Jon sucks him harder, letting his hand slide back up to Danny's shaft again to stroke him as Danny twitches fast between his lips, as Danny clasps at the sheets with his free hand and swallows a howl.

He starts to come, spurting his come into Jon's mouth. He expects Jon to pull off the instant semen hits his tongue, but instead Jon presses his lips tight around Danny's cock in a hot seal, continuing to suck him as Danny tries not to buck right into his throat. Danny whimpers, gripping the sheets as his body goes slack, as Jon's mouth eases on him and lets his cock slip out, the soft length flopping against his stomach.

"Christ." Danny opens his eyes, looking down at Jon. Jon is staring at him intently, his lips speckled with white, with Danny's semen. Jon flushes when he realizes that Danny is looking at his mouth, but he just wipes it dry with the back of his hand, his eyes still on Danny.

"Did you like it?" Jon asks. "I heard some boys talking about this in school. They do it in pornography."

Danny laughs. Pornography, who says it like that?

"I loved it," he says, sitting up. He reaches out and cups Jon's cheek, stroking him with his thumb as Jon brightens at his words. "I can't believe you just did it. You didn't have to."

He is so glad that Jon did, though. God, he has only been sucked off once in his life before, by an older girl who knew what she was doing, but although she had been skillful in a way that had made Danny's toes curl, this was definitely better. Danny lets his thumb cross over Jon's soft lips, and Jon shivers at the touch before smiling.

"I wanted to. I wanted to make you feel good." Jon pushes himself up, brushing his messy hair away from his face. "Was I good?" he asks, looking and sounding so concerned that Danny's heart melts.

"You were," he reassures Jon, who beams at his words. But Danny starts to frown as he realizes what his words mean. " _How_ were you so good, actually?"

Jon glances away from him for the first time, and for a moment Danny is plagued by a mental image of Jon being surrounded by boys at school, each of them taking a turn fucking his mouth. The thought is enraging, but before Danny can fly into a fit of rage, Jon looks back to him and says: "I took a cucumber and practiced with that. It's not the same thing, of course, but it gave me the rough idea. I ate it afterwards."

Danny snorts. "I'm glad you didn't eat me." He grins at Jon, moving his hand down to Jon's shoulder so he can squeeze it. "I should return the favor."

World seems to freeze around them.

"I should return the favor," Danny repeats, feeling his eyes flow wide. His cock, though soft, gives a slight twitch of interest at the idea, and excitement soars up inside him. "Get your shorts off, Jon."

Instantly, Jon hesitates.

"I don't know," he says, looking away again. "I've never done anything like this."

"You've been doing it with me for quite some time." Danny moves to the left side of the bed, giving Jon room. He pats the mattress, smoothing the sheets out and fluffing the pillow. "Come on, it will be fun. Something new and interesting for you. I don't want to be the only one receiving."

Danny is just about vibrating with anticipation, and dreading the possible no. Jon takes his time to think, worrying on his lower lip with his teeth before he finally sighs, crawling over to the spot Danny just freed for him and turning over, lying down onto his back. "Don't laugh at me," he says in a quiet voice, hooking his thumbs to the waistband of his shorts.

"I would never." Danny tries not to stare so hard as Jon exposes himself, pushing his shorts and his boxers down his slim legs and leaving his lower body bare, setting his feet apart. Danny can already glimpse something pink and gleaming between his thighs and it makes his cock stir, and he has to will himself to move slowly as he positions himself between Jon's calves, lying down on his stomach and resting his hands on Jon's inner thighs, marveling over how smooth and soft the flesh there is.

"I will be good to you," he promises, and carefully spreads Jon's legs open.

Jon is trembling on the bed, turning his face away from Danny, so Danny makes sure to stroke his thighs as comfortingly as he can as he leans down, pressing a kiss to Jon's pubic mound. He noses his way down to Jon's cunt, inhaling the scent of him before pushing his tongue out, dragging it across Jon's slit. Jon jumps beneath him, his hands coming down on the top of Danny's head, grasping his hair.

"It feels weird," Jon complains, but there is a curious note in his voice, which makes Danny smile. Encouraged, he licks Jon again, laps his cunt up as he brings his hand over to Jon's cock, resting his thumb on the top of it. He massages it, keeping his touch gentle, his smile widening as Jon squeaks and one of his hands leaves Danny's hair, presumably to cover his mouth. He keeps rubbing Jon and licking him, feeling him warm up underneath his thumb, his tongue, feeling him grow wet.

"Danny," Jon whispers. Danny opens his mouth wide and latches it down on Jon's cunt, sucking the slick flesh as he rubs Jon's cock faster, his own cock once again hard as he feels Jon throb against his thumb. Jon's hips twitch against the bed, his breathing getting heavier as he whimpers, his fingers curling and uncurling in Danny's hair as Danny strokes his folds with his tongue, takes the tip of it to Jon's tight little hole. He presses his tongue against it, feeling the soft rim yield beneath his touch and Jon cries out sharply, his legs rising up and closing around Danny's head.

Leaving Jon's hole alone, Danny kisses and licks his way up to Jon's cock, returning his hand to Jon's thigh so he can draw Jon's cock into his mouth, giving it a soft, gentle suck. Jon inhales sharply through his nostrils and thrusts up towards Danny's mouth, hips rocking, and Danny keeps sucking him, holding Jon's cock tight between his lips until Jon quiets down and stops moving. Only then does Danny pull away, watching a faint spasm go through Jon's slick, swollen cunt as he gets up on his knees.

"Was _that_ good?" Danny asks, his voice rough as he lifts his eyes up, looking down on Jon as Jon lies on the bed, eyes closed, legs spread wide open, naked from the bottom and trembling all over. Danny's cock is still hard, but it doesn't matter; right now, it's about Jon.

Jon doesn't say anything, remaining quiet for such a long time that Danny starts to get scared. Relief washes over him when Jon opens his eyes and smiles at him, looking a little dazed.

"It was quite interesting," he says, and Danny knows that's a yes.


End file.
